


I Can Hear You (and Our Neighbors Probably Can too)

by D_Tofu



Series: Thin Walls [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sex Toys, Unbeta'd, kinda angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Tofu/pseuds/D_Tofu
Summary: If you told Lance two years ago that Keith was a late presenter, he would laugh becauseno onepresentsthatlate.But Keith did...If you told Lance two years ago that his crush on Keith would only grow bigger with time, he would laugh because histiny crushwould leave as soon as Keith left.But it was never tiny to begin with...If you told Lance two years ago that he would be listening to Keith fuck someone into his mattress in the middle of the night, he would have a found an apartment withmuch thickerwalls.But the walls here are thinner than paper and Lance couldn't see the damn future...





	I Can Hear You (and Our Neighbors Probably Can too)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluffy ABO fic, but my brain is a trashy bitch that gave me this self-indulgent idea... This is also the most embarrassing thing I've ever written. I just want more Omega Lance.

If you told Lance two years ago that Keith Kogane was a late presenter, he would laugh because _no one_ presents _that_ late. But here was Keith two years after he went abroad to meet his long-lost mother. (They talked on the phone every Sunday night, but Lance still missed him like a fish misses the water.) He left an angry angsty Beta and came back as a confident (Dare he say suave?) Alpha with a body that Michaelangelo would cry over. He was not only taller but came buffer than he could have anticipated. Muscles that weren't there before were now packed on his broad-shouldered frame. (Shiro's and Adam's accounts of the few time they went to visit did not do him justice.) 

If you told Lance two years ago that his crush on Keith would only grow bigger with time, he would laugh because his _tiny crush_  should have said hasta la vista as soon as Keith took off.But no. Lance isn't that lucky. A crush like that doesn't just go away like that. (It festered and became something more than Lance would like to admit. His romantic relationships never lasted long.) Seeing Keith again was like a shot of espresso that he needed after two years of sluggishness. The musky alpha smell and new look was just the whip cream on top. On his birthday, Lance wished he could run his hands along Keith's new scar and feel his chapped lips. (But that didn't come true.)

But his increased attraction was just a blip amongst all of the important things. He had his best friend back! What else could he want? Their friendship could pick back up where it left off. Video game nights, bad jokes, and good-natured competition. Lance got all of that back. He couldn't be happier. (But he still wanted so much more.)

* * *

 Lance has so many regrets. It was 2:00 in the fucking morning. Way too early for anyone reasonable to be awake. Especially after that good night in. A bubble bath and a new facemask soothed his body and mind. He ate his popcorn (The controversial cheddar and caramel mix) and binged watched the new season of his show. (Don't judge him. Super Space Cat Robot Warriors was a good show. It's a kid show, but goddam is it addicting.) Lance should be fast asleep, counting sheeps. But instead, he's wide awake, curled up in his sheets, facing the wall he knows Keith's bed frame is slamming into.

_"Oh my… Keith… Harder... Please… Give me more. I want your alpha dick."_

Keith somehow always attract the loud ones. The ones who wail at the top of the lungs. The ones who beg as if they've never been dicked before. The ones who really need to put a sock into it. (Somehow, Lance's insomnia seems to have resurfaced and is directly correlated to the amount of ass Keith gets. Trust him. He knows his shit. He's a scientist.)

This was a mistake. He should have never told Keith about the empty studio next to his. He needs a time machine to back six months ago and bitch slap some sense into past naive Lance. The poor fool was too excited by the prospect of his best friend living next to him. He knew the walls were on the thin side. He realized it the first night when he moved in. Mary Sue next door had some dramatic shit going on in her life and that just needs to be yelled into the phone.

This isn't the first time he's heard Keith fuck someone into his mattress. It's not even the fifth time. However, it is the first time that Keith hasn't told the person to put a sock in it after ten minutes of continuous whining. It's also the first time that Lance could actually hear Keith himself.

_"Heh... You like it when my dick does that. Look how much you're shaking...You feel so good, baby."_

Between hearing the grunts, moans, and dirty talk, Lance is beyond jealous and unreasonably turned on. Keith making those sounds was a sexy thought that passed through his mind more times than he would ever admit. (Too many times to count. Ever since before he presented, Keith was always the focus of his deviant thoughts, even when Keith was still a Beta.) 

Listening to Keith grunting has his hand drifting further down the length of his body, under his baggy sweatpants, and into his underwear. He feels his small cock hardening and fingers travel towards where he wants to feel Keith the most. Lance is leaking like an under-maintained over-used pipe all over his brand new bed sheets. His underwear is beyond saving.

Lance pushes his fingers into his hot wet hole, mewling as he rubs them along his walls. He can imagine Keith between his legs, staring at him as he licks up as much of the wet slick as he can. He would tease him with his rough fingers, and play around where he needs to feel him the most. But it's not enough. He wants something bigger. No, he  _needs_ something bigger. 

Lance digs through the bedside drawer where he keeps his all of his heat supplies and wraps his fingers around what he wished was the real thing, a long girthy red dildo that has a satisfy-looking knot. (The one that he uses when he wants to imagine Keith fucking the heat out of him.)

Throwing his clothes and sheets to the side, he takes the substitute dick and starts to play with the entrance of his opening. Would Keith be a tease and make him beg for it before pushing in or would he fuck in hard and fast without abandon? Whatever it is, Lance knows it would be good and hard. Keith would give him what he needs He would writhe in his sheets just from the anticipation of sex with Keith.

So he slides the toy in slowly, keening with every inch, and remembers that time Keith whispered to him during movie night. He imagines his hot breath and deep voice purring in his ear.

_"Lance... You're so good and wet for me. Taking me so well."_

He whimper, unable to control the words coming out of his mouth. It's not enough for him. (He never has enough when it comes to Keith.)

"A.. Alpha.... I need more..."

_"Don't worry, baby. You're going to be so satisfied when I'm done with you. You'll never want another Alpha."_

Lance moans as he feels his warm walls clench even tighter on the makeshift Keith. He can't get the right angle. It's not moving fast enough. He wants more and more and more. Lance turns over onto his elbows and knees to muffle his voice in his pillow. He wants to touch his cock, but it's too busy grasping at the sheets trying to ground him. The need for his Alpha is almost painful.

"Keeeeeeith... P-Please... I want you. It hurts." 

And then he hits it right on his prostate. This is Keith's dick in him. Keith is driving into him at full force, whispering sweet nothings in his ears. 

_"Come on, Lance. Come for me. I want to see my Omega come."_

The power of his imagination overwhelms him. A needy sound rips through Lance's throat as hot slick pours down his thighs and his little cock squirts out the small amount of clear semen characteristic of male Omegas. It's somewhere between a moan and a wail. Even with his pillow, it still seems too loud. (He just has to hope that no one heard it.) 

He shoves the knot into him and grinds it against his prostate. He's definitely wailing. He sounds like a gargling whale. He can feel Keith lying against his back and bite his neck. The warmth of his chest wraps around him, as his come covers the inside of his walls.

_"Such a good Omega. So full of my come. I'm going to take good care of you."_

He falls asleep with imaginary Keith, rubbing his rough hands up and down his back.

* * *

 Lance wakes up sticky, wet, and with the dildo up his ass. (It's incredibly uncomfortable. 10/10, not Lance approved.) As he pulls it out, he feels incredibly embarrassed by his nighttime escapades. As far as he knows, Keith has only ever shown interest in Alphas and Betas. He spent all night thinking about someone he could never have.

Going on autopilot, Lance gets ready for the day worrying about how would he face Keith without instantly turning into a blushing pile of mush. He spent all night fantasizing about his best friend. While it's not the first time he let his mind wander, it's the first time he's done so where he has to see Keith the next day.

As Lance goes to lock his door, he hears Keith's door open. Turning to greet him, he's hit with a strong smell. It's sweet, almost florally, and has the edge of something that he recognizes. It smells how he smells after he's fucked himself silly during his heat. It smells like a satisfied Omega. An Omega who got knotted and is still soaking up in the bliss of it. 

Keith. Slept. With. An. Omega.

"Hey, Lance!" Keith waves as he and his partner walk by. "We still on for tonight?"

"Y..Yea... Totally... Definitely... I wouldn't miss our movie night." The words wobble out of Lance's mouth, trying to hide his shock at this turn of events. If Keith notices, he doesn't say anything about it and shoots a trademark smirk instead. It's like he knew what was happening behind the wall they shared. How Lance fingered himself silly and then cried for the Alpha with a silicon dick plugging up his ass.

As he watches Keith and the Omega go down the stairs, Lance opens his door to go back inside. It's a good thing he hadn't locked it yet. He needs to change his underwear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been two years since I last write any sort of fanfic and this is what I come up with. I should be studying... I really should be studying...
> 
> EDIT (09/24/18):
> 
> There is a happy ending to the AU, but I originally wasn't going to write it up. However since people seem to have an interest in this AU, I will be writing up the sequel. It will not be posted for a while, but the goal is to release the sequel in November. I'm not sure if it's going to have smut, but the ending will definitely be a happy one. Lol
> 
> EDIT (04/29/19):
> 
> Hi everyone. I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm still planning on writing a second part, but it most likely won't be written anytime soon. I'm really busy with classes and work and don't really have the time to dedicate myself to writing fanfic. Thank you for being patient with me. I hope you all stick around for part two!


End file.
